List of Creatures
Assuming creatures to mean non-sapient, non-spirit beings. Not to be confused with the Wise Ones. Categorical 'Cat' See also *Wildcat *Odennan Lion *Nemeo, Nemean Lion (Arcaitia) *Shishee, Shirshir/Shishi, Guardian Lion, "Fu Dog" (Nysa) *Pard *Wampus (Odenna and Nysa) *Marozi, Spotted Lion (montane) (Ellador) *Ennedi (large saber-toothed desert cat of Ellador) *Tatsle *Nunda (deadly leopard of Amara) *Pogeyan, Gray Leopard (Amassu) *Blue Tiger (Southern Nysa) *Black Tiger (Nysa) *Horned Tiger (Ticorn, Unitige) (image) 'Canids' See more *Cerberus *Dobharchú *Rhi'Mellen (yellow dog of Corval) *Waheela (Northwestern Nysa) *Yellhound *Yeth Hound *Dire Wolf *Warg *Enfield *Kitsune Fox *Warakin (dog–hyena) (Ellador) *Shunka (dog–hyena) (Nysa) *Gallytrot (rat–bat) *Hellhound *Wulver 'Bear' *Typical (Odennadoren Brown, Nysian Black, Taicran Black, Polar) *Giant Yellow *Tanusian Horse Bear (domesticable enough as common mount) *Cave (smallest, rodent-like squeezing abilities) *Amassi *Spirit Bear *Wolf Bear *Hairless *Nandi (Amara) *Teddy/Cuddle/Hug Bear (docile and domesticable from Gretchland) *Owlbear (2) 'Horse' *Unicorn *Bicorn, Chichevache *Pegasus *Alicorn *Diomede, Hippodio (man-eating horses) *Glashan (terrestiral kelpie) *Kelp Horse *Hippocamp *Kirin 'Ungulates' *Aurochs *Wisent *Catoblepas *Cameleopard *Camelopardel *Centicore *Elasm, Cherka Unicorn, Tanusian Rhino *Gerion (large, vicious cattle) *Dire Bull (fierce, bigger than an aurochs) *Re'em (giant golden oxen of Ashan, blood imparts strength) *Kting Voar (curly-horned snake-eating bovid of southern Nysa) *Giant Boar/Dire Boar *Lion Pig *Moose Pig *Fire Pig *Quillboar *Gwyllion (great mountain goat with false child cry) *White Stag *Golden Hind *Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) *Swamp Elk *War Elk 'Apes' *Goulet/Couzzietti (Arcaitia) *Sea Ape *Koolakamba *Agogwe (Amara) *White gorilla (Amara) *Maricoxi (Nysa) *Amomonga (Southern Nysa) *Bigfoot **Almas (Nysa) **Barmanu (Southern Nysa) **Batutut (Southern Nysa) **Chuchunya (Nysa) **Ebu Gogo (Southern Nysa) **Grassman (Nysa) **Hibagon (Taicra) **Mande Barung (Southern Nysa) **Mawas (Southern Nysa) **Orang Pendek (Southern Nysa) **Sásq'ets (Nysa) **Skunk Ape (Nysa) **Urayali (Northwestern Nysa) **Yěrén (Taicra) **Yeti (Nysa) **Yowie (Southern Nysa) *Hominids **Urisk **Mooncalf **Kishi **Basajaun / Basa Yaun **Kaijin (East Coast of Tanus) 'Thurse' *Hobgoblin *Grendling, Shrat *Ettin *Trunt *Yotul 'Mammals (Other)' *Sha *Typhonian (monsterous sha) *Leucrocuta *Carbuncle *Bandersnatch *Libotchnik *Mapinguari (Nysa) *Shug (dog-monkey) *Strega (jackle/hairless-dog-headed winged hominoid) (coastal Arcaitia and Chambrey) *Girona (monkey-bear of minotaur country near Arcaitia and Ashan) *Bali (sole-sucking [sic] bat of Ashan) *Digonek (non-aquatic walrus deep in jungles of Ellador) *Gazeka (Southern Amaran tapir-sloth) *Violet Bat (Nysa) *Tapireiauara (Nysa) *Veo (giant pangolin) (Southern Nysa) *Ahool, Orang-bati (Southern Nysa) *Sigbin (blood-sucking cat-fox-civet-marsupial) (Southern Nysa) *Gunni (vicious wombat of southern Nysa) *Waitoreke (spotted quoll-possum-otter-beaver) (Amrun) 'Reptiles' *Serpents **Dragons ***Drake ***Wyvern ***Wyrm ***Lindwurm ***Tatzelwurm ***Zilant ***Bahamut ***Leviathan ***Chamat (hydra dragon) ***Dragon Turtle ***Peluda (furry dragon) ***Shenlong ***Bixi **Fougre **Hydra **Ness **Sea Serpent **Yakumama (sucking coastal sea serpent) (Nysa) **Serpopard **Snakes ***Grootslang ***Falak (fire-breathing serpent) ***Hoop Snake (roll in hoop on plains of Nysa) ***Tsuchinoko *Salamander and Samandar *Saurids **Emelantuka (unicorned reptile of Ellador) *Lizards **Moke (a lizard the size of donkey and ridden by some as such) **Hodag (giant horned lizard of Nysa) **Giant Monitor/Varan (Amara and Amrun) **Kumi (giant lizard of Amrun) **Giant Gila Monsters (more dragon-like), Gila Dragon (Nysa) *Turtles **Shetu, Shetiu (giant desert snapping turtle) **Lion Turtle **Aspidokhelone, Fastitocalon **Zaratan (giant sea turtle, long-lived) **Jasconius (cross between fastitocalon and sea serpent) **Genbu *Basicocks **Cockatrice **Basilisk *Birds **Phoenix **Firebird **Fenghuang (Taicran phoenix) **Owlbear **Giant Eagle **Roc **Harpy, Larkie, Spourge, Gamayun **Stymphalian (bronze deposits in beak, poisonous, etc.), Struth (larger, vicious sparrow-like birds) **Poukai (giant carnivorous bird) **Jobber, Devil Bird (significantly different-looking form normal bird) **Ulama (Southern Nysian jobber) **Jubjub Bird **Wier-wier **Pufficle **Thunderbird (Nysian roc) **Impundulu (Amaran lightning bird) **Kongamato (pterosaur-stork of Amara) **Hakawai (invisible bird of Amrun) 'Aeteolids' *Griffin *Hippogriff *Hippoarc *Peryton *Simurgh 'Monsters' *Behemoth *Gula, Gullin (non-sapient, non-fae gargoyle) *Gremlin *Grindylow (aquatic gremlin) *Shadowalker *Gribbert (Nysa) *Yara Ma Yha Who (Nysa) *Jabberwock *Bunyip *Cherufe (Nysian magma monster) *Chupacabra (Nysian goat sucker) *Munuane (Nysa) *Sky Fish related to fish *Flying Rod (Nysa) *Lethiform (2) *Marautule (blob of cobwebs above beds, falls into mouth and stings) *Poger (false rocks that cause despair in travelers) *Morphore (suck the blood of midday nappers) 'Sea Creatures' *Icthine **Remora (stop ships) **Canvey (bipedal amphibious angler fish) **(Tud) Gommon (flat, spearhead-shaped, wing-like fins, two small foot-like fins, long eel tail, almost human-like face on bottom-side of head, swims near surface and looks for prey to dive at, has few predators that come from above) **Dandan (giant fish) *Trunko (wooly white whale with a trunk and lobster-like tail, also no blood or not normal blood) (Ellador) *White Whale *Globster (looks like a pile of flesh, float in the ocean) *Drang *Shellfish **Cornandonet (small sea creatures that swarm grounded ships) **Kolokinto (small sea creatures that float in the sea and swarm onto ships) (Arcaitia) **Auxcrinier **Fire Crab (Safar) **Limul (magical horseshoe crab relative, more trilobitic) **Nephrop (variant-looking magical lobster) *Sea Monsters **Kraken **Lusca (giant octopus) **Akkorokamui (giant octopus) (Taicra) **Aianapa **Charybdis, Skylla 'Sandworm' *Graboid *Lackworm *Antlion Worm / Wormlion *Death Worm, Olgoi Khorkhoi (Nysa) *Minhocão (Nysa) 'Vermin' *Giant Caterpillar *Giant Antlion *Hortermidge *Schrecksele (venomous, ugly butterfly) (Corval and Falken) *Glumble *J'bafofi (giant spiders of Amara) *Cyclopian Slug 'Angionids' *Mandrake *Mossloot *Blodkoot (hairy-looking trees) *Old Man Willow, Elder Willow *Truckle *Straw bear *Man-eating Tree (Ellador and Amara) *Vampire Vine *Piranha Trap (Nysa) 'Chimera' *Sphinx, Lamassu (also called "Shedu"), Manticore *Glatisant *Sirrush, Mushusshu *Qilin *Jackalope **Snipe **Snark **Wolpertinger **Elwetritsch *Orphiotaurus *Ocean Chimera *Snallygaster (dragon chimera) *Ħawuahua (giant lobster boar covered in snakes) *Jersey (chimera of Nysa) Geographic 'Odenna' Gretchland *Wildcat *Wampus *Dobharchú *Yeth Hound *Hellhound *Yellhound *Dire Wolf *Wulver *Gallytrot *Carbuncle *Enfield *Aurochs *Glashan *Kelp Horse *Giant Boar *Moose Pig *Gwyllion *White Stag *Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) *Swamp Elk *Mooncalf *Brown Bear *Cave Bear *Hug Bear *Owlbear *Thurses *Ettins *Gremlin *Dragon *Salamander *Samandar *Hippogriff *Unicorn *Peryton *Northern Sphinx *Gullin *Glatisant *Jabberwock *Bandersnatch *Grindylow *Snipe *Snark *Truckle *Mossloot *Gretch Mandrake *Blodkoot *Huorn *Elder Willow *Shadowalker *Lethiform *Hortermidge *Glumble *Marautule *Sky Fish *''Domestic'' **Griffin **Behemoth *''Ocean'' **Sea Serpent **Kraken **Lusca **Fastitocalon **White Whale **Remora **Canvey **Cornandonet **Gommon **Auxcrinier (South) **Nephrop **Globster Skara *Wildcat *Wampus *Yeth Hound *Wulver *Urisk *Brown Bear *Spirit Bear *Yellow Bear *Gwyllion *White Stag *Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) *Elk *Owlbear *Dragon *Ness *Thurse *Ettin *Gremlin *Gullin *''Ocean'' **Sea Serpent **Kraken **White Whale **Remora **Canvey **Nephrop Falken * Griffin * Dragon * Warg * Spirit Bear * Cave Bear * Wolf Bear * Yellow Bear * Wisent * Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) * Elk * Giant Boar * Mooncalf * Mossloot * Schrecksele * Wolpertinger * Poger Corval *Wildcat *Wampus *Rhi'Mellen *Enfield *Glashan *Kelp Horse *White Stag *Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) *Mooncalf *Giant Boar *Cave Bear *Owlbear *Dragon *Mossloot *Schrecksele *Warg Chambrey *Odennan Lion *Hellhound *Owlbear *Cave Bear *Enfield *White Stag *Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) *Mooncalf *Dragon *Fougre *Unicorn *Alicorn *Chichevache *Giant Boar *Carbuncle *Gremlin *Gula (Gullin) *Harpy *Strega *Unicorn *Peryton *Northern Sphinx *Mandrake *''Ocean'' **Lusca **Aspidochelone **Remora **Canvey **Cornandonet **Gommon **Auxcrinier **Nephrop Arcaitia *Odennan Lion *Nemeo, Nemean Lion *Cave Bear *Unicorn *Alicorn *Diomede, Hippodio *Hippocamp *Dire Bull *Giant Boar *Lion Pig *Golden Hind *Mooncalf *Goulet *Dragon *Hydra *Moke *Cerberus *Hellhound *Chimera *Northern Sphinx *Sphinx *Pegasus *Peryton *Phoenix *Mandrake *Morphore *''Ocean'' **Lusca **Charybdis, Skylla **Leviathan **Aspidekhelone **Remora **Canvey **Kolokinto **Nephrop Tabasaran * Odennan Lion * Nemeo, Nemean Lion * Cave Bear * Unicorn * Bicorn, Chichevache * Diomede, Hippodio * Giant Boar * Lion Pig * Fire Pig * Quillboar * Sphinx * Dragon Ashan * Behemoth * Re'em * Giant Boar * Lion Pig * Odennan Lion * Dragon * Moke * Bali * Phoenix * Roc * Morphore * Ocean ** Leviathan ** Dandan ** Zaratan Tanus * Wisent * Elasm, Cherka Unicorn, Tanusian Rhino * Giant Boar * Tanusian Quillboar * Elk * Cave Bear * Wolf Bear * Horse Bear Amassu * Alerion * Pogeyan * Amassi Bear * Giant Boar * Lion Pig 'Ellador' Erdu *Shetu *Bennu Brassil *Isitwalangcengce (basket-headed beast) Diobo * Giant Ant Safar 'Amara' 'Taicra' * Fu Dog * Kitsune * Kirin * Horned Jackal 'Nysa' Finias Muria Gorias *Wampus *Saci Pererê *Mboia-Arárá *Ouirapourou/Uirapuru (most melodious bird, feathers bring good luck) Sancha 'Amrun' Global * Giant Spiders Alphabetical 'A' *Agogwe (Amara) *Ahool *Aianapa *Akka *Akkorokamui (giant octopus) (Taicra) *Alicorn *Almas (Nysa) *Amassi Bear *Amomonga (Southern Nysa) *Aurochs *Auxcrinier (little, blobous fish/shellfish) 'B' *Bahamut *Balamant *Bali (sole-sucking bat of Ashan) *Bandersnatch *Barmanu (Southern Nysa) *Basajaun *Basilisk *Batutut (Southern Nysa) *Behemoth *Bicorn *Bixi *Black Tiger (Nysa) *Blodkoot (hairy-looking trees) *Blue Tiger (Southern Nysa) *Bunyip 'C' *Cameleopard *Camelopardel *Canvey (bipedal amphibious angler fish) *Carbuncle *Catoblepas *Cave Bear (smallest, rodent-like squeezing abilities) *Centicore *Cerberus *Charybdis *Cherka Unicorn *Cherufe (Nysian magma monster) *Chamat *Chimera *Chuchunya (Nysa) *Chupacabra (Nysian goat sucker) *Cockatrice *Cornandonet (small sea creatures that swarm grounded ships) *Cyclopian Slug 'D' *Dandan (giant fish) *Death Worm (Nysa) *Devil Bird *Digonek (non-aquatic walrus deep in jungles of Ellador) *Diomede (man-eating horse) *Dire Boar *Dire Bull *Dire Wolf *Dobharchú (water hound, aquatic warg) *Dragon *Dragon Turtle *Drake *Drang 'E' *Ebu Gogo (Southern Nysa) *Elasm *Elwetritsch *Emelantuka (unicorned reptile of Ellador) *Enfield *Ennedi (large saber-toothed desert cat of Ellador) *Ettin 'F' *Falak (fire-breathing serpent) *Fenghuang (Taicran phoenix) *Firebird *Fire Crab *Fire Pig *Flying Rod (Nysa) *Fougre *Fu Dog 'G' *Gallytrot (rat–bat) *Gamayun (Tanusian harpy) *Gazeka (Southern Amaran tapir-sloth) *Genbu *Gerion (large, vicious cattle) *Ghost deer (white, silent, leaving no tracks) *Giant Antlion *Giant Caterpillar *Giant Eagle *Giant Gila Monsters (more dragon-like) (Nysa) *Giant Monitor (Amara and Amrun) *Giant Yellow Bear *Gila Dragon (Nysa) *Girona (monkey-bear of minotaur country near Arcaitia and Ashan) *Glashan (terrestiral kelpie) *Glatisant *Globster (looks like a pile of flesh, float in the ocean) *Glumble *Golden Hind *Gommon *Goulet (Arcaitia) *Graboid *Grassman (Nysa) *Gremlin *Grendling *Gribbert *Griffin *Grindylow *Grootslang (elephant-snake of Ellador) *Gula (non-sapient, non-fae gargoyle) *Gunni (vicious wombat of southern Nysa) *Gwyllion (great mountain goat with false child cry) 'H' *Hairless Bear *Hakawai (invisible bird of Amrun) *Harpy *Ħawuahua (giant lobster boar covered in snakes) *Hellhound *Hibagon (Taicra) *Hippoarc *Hippocamp *Hippodio (man-eating horse) *Hippogriff *Hobgoblin *Hodag (giant horned lizard of Nysa) *Hoop Snake (roll in hoop on plains of Nysa) *Horned Tiger (image) *Hortermidge *Hydra 'I' *Impundulu (Amaran lightning bird) 'J' *Jabberwock *Jackalope *J'bafofi (giant spiders of Amara) *Jersey (chimera of Nysa) *Jobber, devil bird (significantly different-looking form normal bird) *Jubjub Bird 'K' *Kaijin (East Coast of Tanus) *Kelp Horse *Kirin *Kishi *Kitsune Fox *Kolokinto (small sea creatures that float in the sea and swarm onto ships) *Kongamato (pterosaur-stork of Amara) *Koolakamba *Kraken *Kting Voar (curly-horned snake-eating bovid of southern Nysa) *Kumi (giant lizard of Amrun) 'L' *Lackworm *Lamassu *Larkie (harpy cousin) *Lethiform (2) *Leucrocuta *Leviathan *Libotchnik *Limul (magical horseshoe crab relative, more trilobitic) *Lindwurm *Lion Pig *Lion Turtle *Lusca (giant octopus) 'M' *Maiden's Bear (docile and domesticable from Gretchland). *Mande Barung (Southern Nysa) *Mandrake *Man-eating Tree (Ellador and Amara) *Manticore *Mapinguari (Nysa) *Marautule (blob of cobwebs above beds, falls into mouth and stings) *Maricoxi (Nysa) *Marozi (Ellador) *Mawas (Southern Nysa) *Minhocão (Nysa) *Moke (a lizard the size of donkey and ridden by some as such) *Mooncalf *Moose Pig *Morphore (suck the blood of midday nappers) *Mossloot *Munuane 'N' *Nandi (Amara) *Nephrop (variant-looking magical lobster) *Ness *Nemeo (Arcaitia) *Nunda (deadly leopard of Amara) 'O' *Ocean Chimera *Old Man Willow *Orang-bati *Orang Pendek (Southern Nysa) *Orphiotaurus *Owlbear (2) 'P' *Partzit *Pegasus *Peluda (furry dragon) *Peryton *Phoenix *Piranha Trap (Nysa) *Poger (false rocks that cause despair in travelers) *Pogeyan (Southern Nysa) *Poukai (giant carnivorous bird) *Pufficle 'Q' *Qilin *Quillboar 'R' *Re'em (giant golden oxen of Ashan, blood imparts strength) *Remora (stop ships) *Rhi'Mellen (yellow dog of Corval) *Roc 'S' *Salamander *Samandar *Sásq'ets (Nysa) *Schrecksele (venomous, ugly butterfly) *Sea Ape *Sea Serpent *Serpopard *Sha *Shadowalker *Shetu, Shetiu (giant desert snapping turtle) *Shenlong *Shrat *Shug (dog-monkey) *Shunka (dog–hyena) (Nysa) *Sigbin (blood-sucking cat-fox-civet-marsupial) (Southern Nysa) *Simurgh *Sirrush *Skunk Ape (Nysa) *Sky Fish *Skylla *Snallygaster (dragon chimera) *Snark *Snipe *Sphinx *Spirit Bear *Spourge (sparrow-like harpy cousin) *Strawbear *Struth (larger, vicious sparrow-like birds) *Stymphalian (bronze deposits in beak, poisonous, etc.) *Swamp Elk 'T' *Tanusian Horse Bear (domesticable enough as common mount) *Tanusian Rhino *Tapireiauara (Nysa) *Tatsle *Tatzelwurm *Thunderbird (Nysian roc) *Tikbalang (Nysian sileni mooncalf) *Truckle *Trunko (wooly white whale with a trunk and lobster-like tail, also no blood or not normal blood) (Ellador) *Trunt *Tsuchinoko (wide giant, slug-like snake) *Typhonian (monsterous sha) 'U' *Ulama (Southern Nysian jobber) *Unicorn *Urayali (Northwestern Nysa) *Urisk 'V' *Vampire Vine *Veo (giant pangolin) (Southern Nysa) *Violet Bat (Nysa) 'W' *Waheela (Northwestern Nysa) *Waitoreke (spotted quoll-possum-otter-beaver) (Amrun) *Wampus (Odenna and Nysa) *Warakin (dog–hyena) (Ellador) *War Elk *Warg *White Gorilla (Amara) *White Stag *White Whale *Wier-wier *Wildcat *Wisent *Wolf Bear *Wolpertinger *Wormlion *Wulver *Wyrm *Wyvern 'Y' *Yakumama (sucking coastal sea serpent) (Nysa) *Yara Ma Yha Who (Nysa) *Yellhound *Yěrén (Taicra) *Yeth Hound *Yeti (Nysa) *Yotul *Yowie (Southern Nysa) 'Z' *Zaratan (giant sea turtle) *Zilant Dubious *Augurey (Corval Phoenix) *Bundimun (under floorboard creature or spirit) *Crup (multitailed magical/fae dog, also cf. grim, dog shuck, black shuck) *Dugbog *Flobber *Graphorn *Horklump *Lobalug/Lobbalug (small burrowing ocean worm/wyrm) *Murtlap *Nogtail *Porlock *Shrake (extremely spiny fish) *Tebo Actually People *Wild Man **Woodwose (Wose, Holzman/Holzmaia, Hya/Hua (≈Bigfoot)) **Basajaun **Maero (2) (descendents are Amrunian giants) **Menehune (dwarfed) **cf. Leshy, Strawbear, Mossloots Sources List of Cryptids List of Mythological Creatures List of Hybrids Legendary creatures by Type List of Creatures (Narnia) for cross-referencing http://projectbritain.com/animals.html http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/habitats http://www.mythencyclopedia.com/Am-Ar/Animals-in-Mythology.html https://www.britannica.com/topic/myth/Animals-and-plants-in-myth[[Category:Lists]] Category:Creatures